


Back To Billdip

by Anjaus



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adenture, Back to School, BillDip, Cult activity, Death, Demon, Fluff, How the heck do tags work, Journal 3, M/M, Magic, Piedmont, after the falls, also heartbreak, and other weird things, gay ship, much cult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjaus/pseuds/Anjaus
Summary: Dipper and Mabel left at the end of the summer for their hometown, Piedmont.The end of the summer means Back To School.When the bullies start picking on Dipper, a mysterious blonde intervenes.This mysterious blonde turns out to be the infamous Bill Cipher, in human form!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This book was originally started way back in 2015 on Wattpad. I post a lot more there, so please go check my account out! It's @paranoiddanni 
> 
> Thank you for reading, enjoy~!

It was difficult for me, leaving Gravity Falls. I never wanted to leave. I wish I could've studied with Ford, but I knew having a good relationship with Mabel was priority.

We rushed that morning, getting ready for school. Out of pure habit, I put on my slightly burnt, slightly bloodstained, and slightly tattered hat I had been wearing all the previous summer.

"I will not have my son go to school in that!" My mom had told me, taking the hat off my head. The bus pulled up, and she pushed me out the door...without my hat. Mabel was giddily skipping alongside me, as we climbed on the bus and sat across from each other.

"Hey bro-bro! Why don't you have your hat?" She asked me.

"Mom took it off of me as the bus pulled up." My face was red with embarrassment. I mean, my birthmark was showing!

"Don't worry Dipping Sauce! I'm sure you'll be okay!" Mabel chided optimistically. I pulled my hair over my forehead. The bus stopped, we were finally at school. I tugged at my hair even more, keeping my head down and walking quickly to the front office, where mom had arranged for Mabel and I to pick up our schedules.

"Bro, wait up!" Mabel said, half jogging to keep with my pace. I just wanted to avoid Nicholas and his groupies. They were the reason I hid my birthmark in the first place. Mabel and I walked into the office, and I kept trying to keep my hair over my forehead.

"Hey!" Mabel greeted the woman running the front office. "Mabel and Mason Pines, here for our class schedules!"

"Oh! Okay..." The woman rummaged through her drawers, pulling out two papers and handing them to Mabel.

"Thanks!" Mabel said as we left. She handed me my schedule.

I couldn't believe it when I found I was in a college level class, I was only an eighth grader!

_Period One~Study Hall (A days)_   
_ French (B days)_   
_Period Two~AP Biology_   
_Period Three~Honors Algebra_   
_Period Four~Honors History_   
_Period Five~Honors English_

_Home room: French_

_Locker: #618_   
_Code: 06-01-08_

"Mabel, compare schedules?" She handed me hers.

_Period One~Art (A days)_   
_ French (B days)_   
_Period Two~World History_   
_Period Three~Honors Algebra _   
_Period Four~English_   
_Period Five~Sciences_

_Home room: French_

_Locker: #620_   
_Code: 06-04-08_

"Looks like we only have French and Algebra together. Ooh, and home room! I remember when they always gave us identical schedules!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Yeah. I do too. At least our lockers are near each other," I said, fixing my hair over my forehead again.

"Bro, why are you adjusting your hair again?"

"I...I don't want to show my birthmark."

"Oh."

We walked down one wing of the school, dropping off nothing at our lockers. We learned that it's easiest to just carry around our bags, rather than leave them.

We separated and headed off to our first A-day class. She went to Art, and I headed to Study.


	2. 2

The rest of the day went by with no event. No Nicholas. No Silver. No Bullies. Mabel and I agreed to meet at the front entrance of the school at the end of the day. I had gone to my locker to grab a slip of paper I had placed in there. All of a sudden, I was shoved against my locker, causing me to drop my books and my bag.

"Hey, Star Boy, I didn't think you'd show your constellations," Silver's shrill voice taunted me.

"I...I told you not to call me that, Silver!" I had gained a bit of confidence over the summer. If these boys had gone through Weirdmaggedon, they'd probably not have lived to tell the tale.

"Who told you you could call us by our names, _Star Boy?_" Nick said, shoving me into the closed lockers again. Silver kicked me. I didn't whimper, not like before....before....Weirdmaggedon. Not like before Gravity Falls. He kicked me again, in my shin, causing me to sink down against the lockers. How I wanted to shrivel up an escape. I still didn't make a sound.

"What, starting to grow a backbone, girly?"

"Why'd you decide to draw that dumb thing on your face every day?"

"Star Boy, why don't you just scream yet?" These insults were shot at me every time either Silver or Nick kicked me. They hurt me while I was down, defenseless. I stood up, through their constant kicking and teasing.

"Silver, Nick," I said with unexpected venom in my tone, "I had to fight through a small army, the start of an apocalypse this summer. I had to fight off crazy monsters you wouldn't believe even existed. I think I can take you on, it's easier than dealing with a demon," I spat, collecting my things.

I walked away from their stunned faces, slightly more confident and not trying to cover up my Ursa Major birthmark. Silver grabbed my shirt and dragged me back.

"We don't believe you. Demons aren't real." He swung his fist, aiming for my face at point blank range. All of a sudden, a person intervened.

I don't mean just any person.

They lightly shove me out of the way and took the hit. Cackling filled the hallway.

"Man, pain is hilarious! Pinetree, these guys are funny!"

Silver and Nick looked at Bill like he was crazy.

I suppose he was.

_But how the hell did he get a human form?!_

"Silver, Nicholas, Pinetree here wasn't lying! I started an apocalypse in Gravity Falls, but he and his puny meatsack friends thwarted my valiant efforts! I mean, how can puny meatsacks take on a dream demon! They even managed to reduce me to human form!"

Nick and Silver looked stunned. "And why, should we believe you?" Nick spoke up.

"Because I'm a insane demon!" To prove it, Bill light his now human hand with blue flame. Silver and Nick ran away, scared.

"They do realize that that fire can't burn them?" I talked to no one in particular.

"Nope!" Bill's now humanized voice rang out. "Let me help you with those books," he said, taking them from my hands.

"So...why'd you travel all the way to Peidmont?"

"I needed somewhere to stay, and you guys down here were my safest bet. Why do you let those bullies pick on you?"

"I dunno. At least their not as bad as Gideon, or you!" I laughed.

We were at the front, and Mabel had heard us talking. Crap. Caught like deer in headlights.

"I'm guessing you never told her why you covered your birthmark?" Bill asked me, also caught in the headlights of Mabel's glare.

"Nope. But I don't think they'll bother me again, so..." I responded, my gaze not looking from Mabel.

"Dipper, why didn't you tell me? And who's your new friend?" Mabel spouted her questions, shifting slightly. Her glittery sweater shined in the sun. _Great. Now I have to explain who he is and why I'm hanging out with a dream demon. Oh yeah, those bullies too..._


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating sooner - I haven't been on my computer much. My dad has been borrowing it for a work thing since his work laptop is blocking some programs he needs to use. Anyways, I hope to post at least once a week from here on out!

We all started the trek home. Well, to the Pines family household. "So, who IS your new friend Dipper? As whys he so attractive?" Mabel asked me.

"Uhm...this is...this is..." _He kind of IS attractive. I mean, blonde and black hair, yellow cat-like eyes, formidable cheekbones, and he was pretty se---wait Dipper, what're you thinking?!_

"_Dipper,_" Bill said, "I can hear every one of your thoughts loud and clear." He sent me a wink.

My face heated up turning as red as a tomato.

"So..." Mabel said getting annoyed, "who are you?"

"I'm surprised only Pinetree was able to recognize me! I mean, I know I look like I'm 13, but I thought that you too, Shooing Star, would see me for who I am!"

"Bill?" Mabel guessed.

"Yup!"

I was still flushed completely, wishing I had my hat on my head so I could hide in it. "Don't be so embarrassed, Pinetree. Plus, I wouldn't want you to hide that kitten-like face of yours anyways!" Bill said, winking at me. This only caused my face to grow a deeper shade of red.

"Aww. Don't be embarrassed that you're so darn cute!" Bill chided. Mabel giggled, trying not to fangirl the whole time.

"B-Bill. Wh-why are y-you being s-so nice t-to us?" I stuttered out, mentally slapping myself for being so flustered.

"Aw kid, you changed me! Being a meatsack means I feel like a meatsack does!"

"Wait, Bill. Does that mean you can..._love?"_ Mabel asked.

"Yes in fact, Shooting Star!" I covered my ears, getting lucky that I had caught it in time. Bill, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. He heard the full force of a fangirling screech.

"What was that? Did a banshee posses your sister?!" Bill asked once the noise was over.

"Nope. She's just...fangirling again." My face wasn't blushy now. Bill was still carrying my books.

"Hey Bill, I can carry my books now if you want."

"Nah, kid, your noodle arms probably couldn't take it. I got this." He tucked all of the three books under one of his muscly arms, and wrapped the second one around me. I, in turn, blushed furiously.He winked at me again. Is that like his thing or something?! We walked home, me flustered the entire time from Bill's arm being wrapped around my much smaller frame. Mabel, well, she was holding the fangirl in...for now.

"MOOOM! WE'RE HOME! ALSO, WE NEED TO TALK TO YOOOUUU!" Mabel shouted as she walked over the threshold in front of me and Bill. I took my books out of Bill's hands.

"What is it?!" Mom asked walking through the kitchen door, into the entrance.

"WemetafriendatschoolweknewinGravityFallsandhedoesnthaveaplacetostaysocanhestayherewithus?!" Mabel asked quickly.

"Wait...Dipper, translate."

"She said, we met a friend we knew from Gravity Falls. He doesn't have a place to stay, so she was wondering if he could stay with us? Until he can rent his own place, that is," I explained for Mabel.

"Well," my mom said, "let me interview him first."

"Bill. Follow her," I whispered to Cipher, trying to fight the heat on my cheeks as I realized he still had his arm draped lazily around me. He went with Mom, so Mabel and I scampered up to our shared room to discuss the first day of school.


	4. 4

"Mason," Mabel sternly said as she shut the door behind her. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. She only called me that when she was pissed off or having the need to be stern. "Why didn't you tell me about Silver and Nick?! I could've gotten them to not bully you!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry Mabes, it's over. Bill scared them and defended me."

"Speaking of which, don't you find him the least bit attractive?" She asked me, turning on her fangirl mode.

"Uhm...no."

"But you were getting all flustered when he winked at you or teased you!"

"Fine fine! Maybe a little!" I so didn't want to talk about this right now.

"I knew it! I must go write fanfiction!"

"Wait what?!"

"Ignore that!" She shouted back at me, heading for the computer room. Ughhh. Mabel.

Bill trotted up the stairs, bursting into the room. "Hey Pinetree!" He greeted with the biggest grin on his face.

"Let me guess. You're allowed to stay here as long as you need?"

"Right on the dot, kid!" Bill said, bopping my nose lightly. A light blush dusted my cheeks.

"Mrs. Pines also said that I'd get to sleep in here, she'd set up an air mattress!"

My room _was_ pretty big, I mean, two more double beds could fit in here comfortably with room to spare, probably. "That's...great, I guess."

"Isn't it kid?!" 


	5. 5

That night, Bill had explained why he was at the school the first day. Since he was technically 13 in human years, (demon years to human years is a difficult conversion) he apparently needed to go to school to blend in. He was there to take an entrance exam of sorts to place him in classes, and to see which student he would be shadowing. The next morning, all three of us got ready as fast as possible. Mabel, Bill, and rushed out to the bus, me sneaking my Pinetree hat to school in my bag. Once we were seated, I pulled out the beaten, burned, and bloodied hat, placing it on my head. Covering my Ursa Major birthmark.

"Hey, kid!"

"Yeah Bill?"

"You know that person I'm following around today?"

"Yeah?"

"It's you!" Bill said excitedly.

"Wait what?!" I exclaimed, not caring how loud I was.

"Yeah Pinetree!" He said as he slid across the aisle, bag in hand, to sit with me. I had to let him so he didn't get yelled at by the bus driver. Bill placed his hand on my shoulder, draping his arm around me. _Geez Bill, why do you do this?_

"Oh, the arm? It feels right. And seeing you blush is a perk."

_You know what you've been doing, right?_

"Uhm...enlighten the all-seeing eye."

I internally chuckled at the irony of this statement. _You...you've been flirting with me. _He heard my thoughts and my face flushed completely.

"Hey boys! What're you talking about?" Mabel asked from behind us.

She saw my reddened face. "He knows what he's been doing?" I nodded, unable to speak with Bill's arm wrapped around me. Then all of a sudden, the bus stopped and people started filing off.

_We're here. Let go of me Bill._

"Fine. I wish I didn't have to read that thought," he said, taking his arm off my shoulders and following me around. Today was considered a B day, so Bill, Mabel, and I all had the same class. French.

"Bonjour Class, welcome to introductory French," the teacher said as soon as we were all seated in room number 234.

"You will refer to me as 'Madame' from here on out," Madame told the class. "Do any of you know any French?"

Mabel raised her hand. The teacher pointed at her. "_Je'taim _means I love you," Mabel said proudly.

"Good. Well start from where your sitting. Uhm....Mason...Pines. Do you know any French?" She singled me out.

"Uhm...n-no," I stuttered out. I mean, why else would I be taking this course? To go over something I know? I'm the kid who takes as many classes as possible to expand my knowledge.

"Let's see..." Madame started, "William Cipher, do you know any French?"

Bill took a breath. "Oui, En fait, je suis couramment en elle. Vous voyez, je suis ombrage Mason ici, donc je devais aller à cette classe au lieu du Latin, qui est sur mon horaire habituel. Je suis convaincu que vous avez été bien informé de ces informations?"

I was blown away. He actually knew French. Well, not surprising, I suppose. He was fluent in ancient languages and dead languages as well, I had learned last night. "Great job William!"

"By the by, I prefer to be called Bill."

"Now, Uhm..." She moved onto the next student. Soon enough it was time for the next class, so as the bell rung, we headed towards AP Biology, the college level class these two middleschoolers are taking. I could tell this was going to be a great year. Even if I was friends with a dream demon who knew...well...everything.


	6. 6

I don't know why I considered him a friend. All things considered, I was mortal-wait. Immortal enemies-with him, just a few weeks ago? I wonder why Bills' human form seemed...so attractive. His utter insanity seems to have been knocked down a few pegs, and bloodlust with it. He took school seriously...well, as seriously as an all-knowing being can. His schedule was identical to mine except he was taking Latin. It had been about a week since school had begun, and since Bill had become my...friend. It was really an odd thing to begin with.

"Hey kid!" Bill walked up to me in the hall, ten minutes before our first class begun.

He tended to do this when he wanted something from me or 'needed directions' as an all-seeing demon. "Hey Bill. What is it this time?"

"I was thinking-you should switch from French to Latin! That way, I could teach you some spells!"

"Wait...you're not pulling my leg, are you?"

"Nope! C'mon kid, what do you say? We could even make this a deal. In return I'll do one crazy thing. Whatever you want."

"Deal." I said quickly, not wanting to pass up the opportunity to embarrass him. He took my hand and shook it, a small, barely noticeable blue flame seeping in between our hands. He didn't notice how red my face was, but instead he acted like a five-year-old.

"Let's go change your schedule right now!" He said, dragging me to the counselor's office. Our schools counselor took care of schedule changes as well. Generally after drop week it was a difficult thing to change what classes one was taking...it seemed this was planned. Bill dragged me all the way there, then knocked on the door and waited, not letting go of my hand.

"Hello kids. What can I do for you?" The middle school counselor asked us. I was too flustered to speak, Bill still holding my hand.

"_Dipper _here wants to change from French to Latin for his language!" Bill said cheerily. All I could do is nod.

"Well then," the counselor said, "we'll change you over immediately!" She lead us inside her office and clicked a few things on her computer, then sent us on our way. Bill held my hand the _whole freaking time._

"What's wrong kid? You sick or something? Do you need to go to the nurse?" Bill asked, becoming increasingly worried as he led me to Study. _Not releasing my hand._

"N-nothing..." I lied.

"Aw, getting all flustered 'cause I'm holding your hand?"_So he didn't forget he was holding my hand._

"N-n-no." Liar. I was a liar. I shouldn't lie to my _friend...friend?_

"Of course I didn't forget!"

_Don't read my mind, Cipher._

"Fine fine. I won't."


	7. 7

We hurried off to Study Hall, rushing up to the second floor. _Room 203. _We entered, per usual, took our seats in the back of the class and waited. The teacher normally enters the classroom around 10 minutes after school starts, barking our assignments at us. I pull out my sketchbook, and begin to sketch a random drawing while I wait. While making conspiracies. Others talk and some play video games in the back of the room. 

_9 minutes passed._

"Hey, kid! That drawings really good!" Bill interrupted my thinking. I looked down at the intricate drawing, only to slam the book shut, put it away, all while my face heated up. _I had sketched Bill's extremely attractive human form. What the hell are you thinking Dipper! This...doesn't do him justice from real life._

"No need to be embarrassed! It's an amazing picture!" _No it's not. And stop reading my mind._

"I wasn't-"

"Clearly you were, else you wouldn't have made an excuse for yourself."

"But-"

The door slammed open, Mr. Demorath walking through. "Class! Today's task is organizing! Hop to it!" He yelled, slamming the door shut and sitting at his desk. I opened up my bag, and everything was in perfect coded alphabetic color order, so I didn't have to do anything. I pulled out my sketchbook once more and went to finish the drawing of Bill. _I can't just leave a drawing unfinished!_

A few minutes later, the <strike>idiot</strike> teacher marched towards me. I was so immersed in getting the details of Bill's lips right, I didn't even notice him looming over me. "Mr. Pines!" His loud voice rang out. I slammed my sketch book shut, jumping in my seat.

"Y-yes sir?"

"This is not _art class, _so get to organizing! That's today's assignment! Don't be such an idiot." _Silver was in this class...right?_

Sure enough, I heard snickering. "I-um...I keep my things organized all the time, so it's perfectly organized right now sir..."

"I'm confiscating this," he said, taking my blue sketchbook. He walked back to his desk saying, "if you want it back, it'll be in the office at the end of the day! This will teach you to quit being a pansy and grow some balls."

_Crap. What if..._

I looked up a minute later from my sulking due to public embarrassment to find him flipping through my drawings.

_He looks through it?_

Bill noticed my worried expression, and took action against the violation of my privacy. He stood up and walked over to the teacher, seemingly seething. "_That book _you're looking through, _sir, _is Dipper's personal sketchbook, and since it's his, you shouldn't be thumbing through the pages! That's a personal sketchbook that he expresses his feelings in! It's part of who he is and private! Not some stupid school assignment you can grade!" Bill shouted, taking the sketchbook from his grubby hands, snapping it shut.

He walked back to me, grabbing my wrist and my bag. "C'mon Pinetree, we're changing to art class with Shooting Star." I had no choice but to follow him, wanting to leave the class.

Still, his hand was grabbing my wrist, leaving me a red-faced dork even in a situation like this. My heart was pounding, going towards my metaphorical knight in shining armor.


	8. 8

Bill marched towards the guidance counselor office, me in tow. He slammed open the door, not caring about if there was anyone else in there. Still holding my hand by the wrist, we approached the shocked counselor. Bill spoke, "We need a change of schedule."

"Shouldn't you two be in class?"

"W-well, yes, b-but the t-teacher--" I said before being cut off by Bill.

"The teacher tasked us with an assignment, which Dipper had already done, because he's extremely organized, so Mason here, decided to draw. The teacher took his sketchbook and started looking through it without permission, violating his privacy. He also berated and made fun of Pinetree and told him to grow some balls in front of the whole class, which he knows some kids who've bullied this kid in the past are in! I decided to do something so took the book from him, grabbed Dipper, and marched out of the class. He was about to write in it! On a drawing!" Bill exclaimed, exasperated.

I hadn't realized the teacher was about to _write_ in my sketchbook!

"So you want a schedule change?"**_ Finally getting it through her thick skull!_** Bill's voice spoke in my head. He really was extremely...angry.

"Yes." I said, red-faced because Bill had gone from holding onto my wrist to holding my hand.

"And why, William, do you want a schedule change?" The counselor asked.

"I don't want a teacher who thinks its okay to look through other's belongings and make fun of them. Pi-Mason and I will be transferring to art."

"Mason?" The counselor asked, to make sure I wanted to be in art class.

"Yeah, I-I would like to be in a-art, w-with Mabel."

The counselor wrote us passes and sent us to our next class, which had already started, Latin. After that day, I would have Art with Mabel and Bill.


	9. 9

We gave the Latin teacher, Ms. Strauss, our passes and took our seats. "Greetings Class, we have a new face today!" The white-haired teacher began, "Mason, introduce yourself."

Bill squeezed my hand and finally let go of it as I stood up. "I-I am Mason, but I prefer being called Dipper. I have a twin, Mabel Pines." I sat down, adrenalin rushing through my veins.

"Okay, class! Let's do a quick review." Ms. Strauss said, cheerfully. We reviewed the ten or so words they had learned.

_Triangulum ~ Triangle_

I already knew that one! Moving on to the others...

_Canis ~ Canine_

_Mater ~ Mother_

_Pater ~ Father_

_Fidem ~ Faith_

_Mare ~ Sea_

_Ignis ~ Fire_

_Aqua ~ Water_

_Stercore ~ Shit_

Well, the teacher was pretty awesome...and then she taught us a swear! Even cooler, in many opinions.

_Notas ~ Cipher_

_Pinus Aborus ~ Pine Tree_

_Dirigentes Stella ~ Shooting Star_

Hmm...wonder why those last three were there? Bill probably told them to her in a dream, planting them in her subconscious. "Class, we'll now learn how we say our first and last names in Latin! Some are easy or the same, some aren't! So if you're name is the same, then use a nickname of some sort." Bill grinned goofily at me, causing a light blush to spread across my cheeks.

_What have you been doing all day? _I thought to myself as we both looked up our names in Latin. _Oh yeah, being a doofus and having a crush on him! Like, what the hell?! He's supposed to be my enemy! He did just almost KILL ME AND MABEL not even a month ago! __What the hell is wrong with me?! _I thought, stopping at the name 'Mason'.

_Should I use Mason or Dipper?_

"Hey kid!" Bill's hushed voice spoke. "What did you get?"

"I haven't found it quite yet," I admitted.

"Well I'm Triangulum Notas! I tried to make the assignment easier on you by planting your nickname into her head, but I guess you don't want to be called Pinetree!" Bill chided. I knew it. He was behind the mind tampering.

_Mason ~ Cicero_

Hmm...sounded kind of cool.

_Dipper ~ N/A_

The closest thing I found was "The Big Dipper," which translated to "Plaustrum." Cicero. Cicero was way better. Pines. Now to translate Pines. I flipped to the "P" section of the book.

_Pines ~ Pinus_

Ugh. That was almost as bad as _Pinus Aborus. _It meant "Pine," in a direct translation. "Bill," I whispered to him, "I'm going by Cicero Pinus."

"That sounds decent!" He exclaimed half-heartedly.

The teacher cleared her throat. "Okay! I'd assume you've all finished the assignment?" She was rewarded with a "Yes," or something along that line from everyone except Bill.

"Now, you'll be coming to the front of the room and sharing your Latin name, along with its translation." A few kids went up, and soon it was Bill's turn. He got up, and strolled to the front of the class.

"I chose the name _Triangulum Notas, _because Notas means Cipher, my last name, and Triangulum...lets just say I've been called a triangle before! It's my thing." Bill sat back down.

"Pines?" The teacher asked, so I went up to share my new Latin name.

"I chose Cicero Pinus. Cicero means Mason, my first name, and Pinus means Pines."

"Why didn't you use the translation for Dipper?" Ms. Strauss asked me.

"I didn't really like how it sounded, and Cicero is easier to say."

"Okay, Cicero, sit down." She said, immediately switching to the latin first name from my last name. I went and sat, and listened to the next ten kids present. The bell ring and I headed off to another odd class... AP Bio.


	10. 10

The rest of the day went by with no event, except about three difficult homework papers. I didn't mind having identical schedules with a dream demon who tried to "liberate my dimension." I still can't figure out why.

"Hey, Bill?" We were busy doing the homework.

"Yeah Pinetree?"

"How did you...become...human?" I asked, unsure if I wanted to know.

"I used to be a immortal being with no weaknesses _except for the prophecy. _Since Fez and Sixer didn't destroy me with that zodiac wheel, I still exist on the mortal plane. My powers were greatly reduced, and that's why I'm here now," Bill told me.

"Wow." Was all I could spit out. I really couldn't believe he had told me everything...including hinting at having only one true weakness and way to be destroyed.

"Well! Back to homework! That I still don't get the point of!" Bill said cheerily, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

My face heated up. "Y-yeah...homework..." I tried to focus, but it seemed impossible with the demons arm wrapped around me. "Bill? Take your arm off me."

"Sorry, P-Pinetree," Bill stuttered out, moving his arm back to his side. Did the great demon, all knowing, all seeing, being with one weakness just _stutter_? On the nickname he has for me? Interesting...

When we had finished up the third paper-an essay, if you must know-we sat on the couch and started a Gravity Falls Channel movie. _"Ghoooosssttt Tuuurrrtttllleee 2" _Bill and I were laughing our asses off the whole time. The movie was...well, not horrifying at all! It was a tortoise under a pillowcase! It honestly was one of the stupidest movies to exist of all time.

Halfway through, I had to go make dinner. I entered the kitchen, leaving Bill alone on the couch. Slowly, I made my way over to the closet where the aprons are kept, and opened it up. Where two aprons-a pink frilly one and a blue plain one- were kept, sat only the previous. _Mabel! I needed my apron! Urgh! _I grabbed the pink one, my face growing hot, and tied it on behind my back. Grabbing the necessary pots and pans, ingredients and spices, I began to cook.

See, I was decent at making food. Mabel wasn't. She added glitter to everything. And plastic dinosaurs.

Once I had the chicken in the hot pan, I heard a flirty whistle from the doorway, causing me to jump. "B-Bill!" I said, completely caught off guard and trying to cover the apron.

"Kid, you're rocking that pink apron! Is it yours?"

"I-it's Ma-Mabel's, sh-she t-took m-mine!" I stuttered out.

"Are you so sure? It looks much better on you, don't you think?" Bill asked, pulling out my blue apron from behind his back and swinging it on his finger.

"B-Bill!" I scolded, my face and ears completely flushed by now. His incessant flirting was too much.

"Eh, just wanted to see how cute you look in Mabel's apron."

"W-well?" I asked expectantly.

"Kid, you look like an adorable girl! It's so...cute!" Bill said, smirking the entire time.

I went back to cooking, ignoring him, but feeling warmth grow further up my cheeks and onto my ears. "C'mon kid, admit it! You'd make a great female!"

"Pinetree! I can't believe how utterly adorable you are!"

"Aww, if only you had cat ears...maybe even a tail as well..." ...were some of the various comments Bill had said while I was cooking. I plated the food, handed him his, and taking off the frilly apron, promptly marched over to the living room, plopping myself on one side of the couch. We finished the movie, and I went up to my room, locking Bill out.

_Why did he have to be so damn frustrating? And so damn hot at the-wait what? Since when was I...since when was I gay?_


	11. 11

Waking up that next morning, I found it was 9:13 in the morning.

_Shit! School!_

_....._

_Wait...._

It's Saturday.

I groggily made my way downstairs, to get myself some breakfast. Bill and Mabel were already there. Well, Mabel was at the table seemingly excited and Bill...was cooking. I approached him.

"Didn't know you could cook, Bill."

"G'morning Pinetree!"

I went to stand next to him. _What was he making? _"It's three servings of pancakes. You're parents left for the weekend, for a mini-vacation. Also, us three are going on a hike later. That should answer all your questions," he said.

"Umm...we did go over the no reading minds thing, right?"

"Yup! I just explained it all anyways...without reading your cute little mind."

"Oh...kay, I guess."

I sat with Mabel. About five minutes later, Bill brought to the table - using a little magic to levitate it all - the pancakes, well...three plates of pancakes, whipped cream, maple syrup, and various toppings and fruits. "W-wow."

"Bill this is AMAZING!"

"Wait until you try them, kiddos!" I looked down at my pancakes. They were blueberry, with their shape being pinetrees. _So awesome...yet...wow, so out of the box there, Bill. _I glanced at Mabel's. The star part was normal pancakes, the three tendrils on it were colored with glitter. Bill's were simple triangles. With gold glitter.

"Okay, Pinetree, Shooting Star, there are three toppings in front of you that'll go with your pancakes! Dig in!" We all started to eat._ Oh. My. Gosh. These. Are. Amazing. Pancakes._

"Bill, wow! These are truly the work of a visionary!" My sister blurted out. I nodded, agreeing.

A light blush spread across Bill's cheeks. "Th-thanks, kids."

We stuffed our faces and watched Ducktective with full bellies for an hour. After, Bill had shouted it was time for the hike. For some reason, Mabel started smiling. "C'mon Bill. Let's go get actual hiking clothes on." I told him. I went to my room, changed, and found Mabel and Bill waiting for me at the door. Hate to admit it, but Bill looked really..._good..._in his hiking clothing. Black yoga pants, black boots with gold details, and a tight yellow tank top.

"Uh...lets go." I said awkwardly. We were off, and walked until we made it to the very edge of the woods outside of Piedmont.

We were about halfway up the mountain we had chosen to hike. It had been 45 minutes since we started up on our trek. "Guys! I'm just gonna go on ahead! You're soooo sloooow!" Mabel complained, running ashes do of us and out of sight.

"Mabel!" I said, ready to run after her. Bill stopped me.

"Kid, I'll keep on eye on where she is. Don't worry so much!"

"Oh...okay..." I slowed down my speed to walk alongside Bill. There was a rustling in a nearby bush.

Without Mabel in sight, I kinda maybe was totally and utterly spooked. No. I'm just paranoid. It rustled, and I watched it, unconsciously holding Bill's hand. A rabbit hopped out calmly.

I jumped. A hand was soon on my shoulder, soothing me and calming me. "Kid, it's just a bunny. We're in Piedmont, not Gravity Falls. I'm the only supernatural thing here," Bill's voice broke my flurry of panic.

"Y-yeah. Thanks, Bill," I said looking up at him. I notice a light pink dusting across his cheeks.

"N..no problem, kid." My face heated up, telling me a darker pink shade was on my cheeks.

...Wait a second.

_I'm holding hands with Bill._

My face grew even brighter red, but neither of us let go. We just walked, hands together, in peace.


	12. 12

A few minutes later, Bill had pulled my hand away to a different trail. Or so I thought. He had pulled me into a beautiful grove; it had these shiny light blue pigments and light blue flowers all over the place. "B-Bill, what is this place?"

"Kid, this is the only supernatural area in Piedmont. It can only be accessed by supernaturals, such as myself."

"Then how did I get here? Was it because I'm h-holding y-your ha-hand?" I asked.

"No, your sister actually found this place. You and she are on the Cipher's Wheel, thus you have enough paranormal properties to gain access here."

"W-wow."

We sat on a rock, just big enough for us two. "It's...beautiful, isn't it Pinetree?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Although, there's only one thing more beautiful than this in the entire multiverse."

"O-oh?" Bill faced me, cupping my cheek in his hand. My face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"That one thing..." He inched closer, "Is you." He pulled me into a kiss. It was fiery, passionate, but yet being that, it was gentle. I was shocked at first. But then... Then I did what any sane person would do when they're being kissed by an attractive insane demon.

I closed my eyes and kissed him back.


	13. 13

When Bill pulled away, he looked at me and smiled. A real genuine smile that caused my human heart to flutter. I rested my head on his chest, and we just sat there like that, in the beautiful grove.

Suddenly, I smelled...well...strawberries. Then I heard loud humming. I jumped up from where I was resting on Bill's chest as soon as a flash of glitter opened the entrance to the grove. "So, how'd it-" Mabel cut short.

"Hi, Shooting Star."

My face went even more red, if that was possible, when I noticed mine and Bill's hands were interlocked. "Uh-um...Its not what it looks like!" I shouted.

"Of course it is Bro-Bro! You and Bill...took a trip to smooch-ville," Mabel proclaimed suggestively. My face...could challenge Erza Scalet's hair at this point. And win. "Bro...IMSOHAPPYFORYOU!" She shouted.

"Uhm...lets just...go home," I said awkwardly. On the way down the mountain, Mabel's skipped ahead and Bill wouldn't let go of my hand.

_Why is he so damn attractive? _I stared at his face, then glanced at our interlocked hands, then stared down the ground, all the while hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Why thank you, Pinetree!"

My once cooled-down face flared up in a rival of heat once more. "B-Bill! No reading minds! Let's just...catch up with Mabel..." I mumbled.


	14. 14

It was 4 pm when we got home.

Parents? I had no clue where they were. If they were there, they would've seen me and Bill holding hands, a light blush dusted across my cheeks, and a happy Mabel skipping ahead of us. They would've seen Bill whisper in my ear, causing me to redden a little. They would've seen Bill playfully kissing my cheek, making me the very definition of crimson.

But they didn't see that. Luckily.

Bill and I lazed around on the chair in the living room, watching his favorite Gravity Falls Horror Film, "Ghooosst Tuuurrtle." It was a turtle under a pillowcase. Seriously people. Horror? _I think not. _It couldn't scare a baby.

Or come close to Weirdmaggedon. Which, I survived, which made it less scary.

I was sitting across his lap, feet to his left and head on his chest. We were comfortable. We got lost in watching the dumb movie until I saw a car pull into my driveway. I jumped out of Bill's lap, blushing slightly. "Pinetree, why'd you get up?"

"You know why!" I rushed to my room, to act like I had been in there for a while. Bill watched Ghost Turtle still, but not after pausing it to greet my mother who walked through the door. I stayed in my room, sketching random pictures. Until about an hour later, I looked through them.

I drew Bill.

And me.

Kissing.

I quickly ripped out the page and his it on the op shelf of my closet, just as Bill was walking up the stairs. I jumped onto my bed, opened the sketchbook and started refining the picture of Mabel it was open to. I had drawn her as a half angel, half demon, and she lived the picture. It was kind of messy. As Bill walked into my room, I started to erase a line to redraw it.

"Hey Pinetree!" He cheered, sitting at my desk. "What'cha drawing?"

"I'm...fixing up a drawing."

"Of what?"

"Mabel." I held up the sketchbook.

"Woah. Kid, you're talented! You should become an illustrator or artist or something!"

I blushed. "Y-you really think so?"

"Yeah! This is amazing! Was she holding this position the whole time?"

In the image, Mabel had one foot up on a rock in a heroic pose, a hand in the air holding a red trident, and her other hand on her heart seemingly glowing with light. "No..."

"Did she pose at all?"

"No...why do you ask?"

"Imagine what you could do if you had a model to look at! That drawing would be epic!" We sat in silence until I had finished fixing up the line art. I opened my book to blank page. Before I could even put pencil to paper, Bill stopped me by saying, "Maybe I could be a model for you! That'd be fun!"

"Pinetree, what do you say?"

"Uhm...I..."

-

"I suppose...but you'd have to do exactly as I say."

"No problem, Pinetree!" Bill answered my conditions. Then, his voice dropped, "I'd do _anything_ you ask," he whispered suggestively.

"Ew! Bill!" I swatted at his shoulder playfully. "I wanted you and Mabel to pose...like...in a devil and angel scenario."

"Oh. I call dibs on angel!"

"You're the literal devil, Bill."

"Oh...that...I kind of forgot..."

"Seriously?!"

Bill just smiled like an idiot.


	15. 15

Bill and I had traveled to Mabel's room, where Bill knocked obnoxiously on the door. "Come in Bill!" I heard from inside. I had my sketchbook and pencils held to my chest, my cheeks pink. _Mabel...she didn't know I...I had never told her about my sketching or showed her any of my art._

"Hey Bro-Bro! What's up?"

"Well...I..." Bill had leaned his head on my shoulder, hugging me. "Bill! Cut it out!"

"Why would I, Pinetree?" He whined.

"Better yet, get out!" I pointed to the door. Bill left, his expression that of a sad puppy.

"So, Mabel," I started when I closed her bedroom door, "I drew something."

"Lemme guess. It's terrible and you want art tips," she said semi-cheerfully.

"Well, Bill thinks it's cool..." I mumbled. I opened my sketchbook to the best picture of her. In the drawing, Mabel was flying, wearing a white sweater with a white trimmed, red skirt, and crimson headband. Large white wings spread out behind her, the last row of feathers slightly dripping in blood. She had red horns poking out of her head and a red tail wrapping around her left leg. Nature surrounded her, yet the ground was burning chaos. Her eyes were closed and chestnut brown hair flowed in the air.

I shoved the sketchbook into her hands. She stared at it, speechless.

"W...well...that's my best drawing. Bill says if I had a model I'd be better..."

"Dipper," she used my real name instead of a silly nickname, "this is...amazing! I don't remember posing for this!"

"You didn't."

Mabel seemed really impressed, well, because she cheered, "I thought _I _was the creative one! This is better than anything ever!"  
  


**-**

Mabel had agreed to be a model! My heart was racing, ready to draw. Mom said we'd have to wait for tomorrow. I set up an "air mattress" in my room for Bill, so he wouldn't have to sleep on the couch anymore, and the three of us got ready for bed. Mabel said goodnight, and went to her room. Bill and I walked to my room. We climbed into bed, he kissed my forehead. We hugged, and then he snuggled up to me. I quickly fell into a peaceful sleep, hugging Bill.


End file.
